


Knock Your Socks Off

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [23]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Flirting, Gen, M/M, Nihilism, Pre-Relationship, Sanscest - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Underfell Sans (Undertale), kustard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Sans is used to being bullied. So why is Red any different?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/667640
Comments: 16
Kudos: 122





	Knock Your Socks Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverryu25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverryu25/gifts).



Sans stared at the words on his locker with a flat face. They were nothing new. He was used to seeing the worst of the worst scrawled across his locker door. He had the misfortune of being just out of sight of the camera that was supposed to “protect” monsters like him from this kind of thing. He could get worked up, but what was the point? There would just be more words come tomorrow morning. He didn’t even bother cleaning them off. Maintenance would do it overnight, so why bother?

The skeletal hand that slammed into the locker next to his face was huge compared to Sans’ tiny one. He sighed and turned around to see what this bully wanted. It was Red, the big Fell monster who had been accused of cheating on Ms. Toriel’s exam. She was merciful… in a way. She’d assigned him to Sans to be tutored instead of being expelled. Lucky him.

Red leaned his skull towards Sans and breathed a hot breath all over his face. “hey, nerd. it’s time for our lovely one-on-one time together. got any plans to knock the socks off my feet?”

“just calculus,” Sans said with a sigh. “now come on and let me up so we can go find a table.”

Red pulled his hand back with a puzzled expression on his face that was quickly wiped away by a wicked little smile. “sure thing, toots. i’ve got a table saved for us in the library. you know that back one that nobody uses? that’s the one.”

Sans nodded and started off in that direction. He missed the sight of Red glaring at the words on Sans’ locker. He typed something so roughly into his phone that the screen cracked. The words would be gone by the next time Sans saw them, not that he would really care. He’d given up on caring a long time ago. 

* * *

When Sans got to the table he was surprised. There was a nice tablecloth covering it and flowers. Flowers! Who in their right mind would bring a vase of flowers to school? Maybe Red was hoping he was allergic? Sans was sure that was something the big guy would do. He looked like a bully from his gold chain right down to his studded boots.

The Fell monster, instead of sitting down across the table like Sans thought he would, instead sat down next to him. Really, really close next to him. ** “hey, toots,” Red breathed down his neck, “whatcha doing?”

Sans shuddered involuntarily and grabbed his backpack, pulling out the calculus book they would be working from. He could feel Red’s eyes on him. It wouldn’t be the first time. Everyone stared at him. Why did this feel different? “getting ready to tutor you. try to pay attention. ms. toriel was very forgiving of you cheating on her exam, but i doubt she will be a second time.”

Red radiated confusion for nearly a minute before understanding dawned on his face. He laughed. The thought inserted itself into Sans’ mind that it was a nice laugh. Wait, what?

“aw, toots, you really believed that line? i didn’t cheat on any exams. i’m doing really well in all my classes. i just asked ms. toriel if… well…”

Sans sighed. So even Ms. Toriel didn’t respect him enough not to lie to him. Could he really be surprised? Everyone knew how acidic she got when she ran into the gardener, her ex-husband. If she could be so mean to someone she had once loved, why not one of her students? “what did you ask her? for help getting me alone so you could bully me without it getting caught on camera?”

Now Red looked hurt. He let out a sigh and drummed his fingers on the table nervously. “no, that’s not it. i’d never bully you. i just… asked her to help me get you alone so i could flirt with you in peace. everyone’s always wa-”

“flirt?” Sans interrupted him, pure shock overwhelming his usual nihilism. “why would you want to flirt with me? you’ve got all kinds of monsters falling for you. i’m just a puny nerd. everyone knows that.”

Red chuckled like that was the best joke he’d ever heard. “are you kidding, toots? you’re the cutest monster in the whole school, not to mention the smartest. everyone else is an idiot.”

A slow blue blush spread across Sans’ skull as the words sunk in. Red thought he was cute? Really? That… that didn’t make any sense. “but i’m not cute. i’ve been wearing the same clothes for over a week. i hate taking showers. i never feel like smiling. i don’t wear makeup. i’m just… ugly and gross.”

Sans looked up and saw Red glaring at him. Oh. Oh, no. He looked hot. 

“don’t go dissing on yourself just because everyone else does. you’re cute. plain and simple. all that stuff doesn’t matter. you’re strong enough to take so much shit and keep on going. you’re smart enough to outthink even mr. madjick at his worst. you’re even willing to help me with my math homework, even though you thought i would bully you. i could care less what you look like. it’s you i’m attracted to, not your body.”

Sans’ blush spread everywhere. Why was he getting flustered over this? It was just some compliments, right? He dealt with insults all day long. A few compliments shouldn’t make him react like this. 

“... okay?”

Red’s face lit up in a smile. “good! now, let’s get to work on some calculus before the librarbian comes and yells at us. that way i can flirt with you all i want.”

Sans flipped open the book as his mind raced. Was he really okay with this? It was going to be different than what he was used to. Way different. But in a way, he was looking forward to it. “okay. where are you at in the homework?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on:
> 
> Pillowfort - https://www.pillowfort.social/Yastaghr  
> Tumblr - https://yastaghr.tumblr.com  
> Twitter - https://twitter.com/yastaghr


End file.
